utaufandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тето Касанэ
Касанэ Тето (重音テト, Kasane Teto) — изначально шуточный «вокалоид», выпущенный в апреле 2008 года. Несмотря на то, что банк создан для программы UTAU, многие и сейчас ошибочно считают Тето вокалоидом. Вначале банк не привлекал особого внимания композиторов, но в течение второй половины 2008 года начали появляться композиции, написанные специально для Тето, и её популярность начала расти. 1 апреля 2010 года работы с Тето начали принимать в Piapro, а 10 октября 2011 года бокалоид появилась в Project DIVA. О персонаже Тето отличается многогранным характером: часто она изображается более милой по сравнению с Хацунэ Мику, весёлой, нетерпеливой и подчас озорной — эти черты характера могли быть навеяны Дораэмоном, которым вдохновлялись создатели бокалоида. Тето частенько подшучивает над людьми, но тем самым она выражает свою привязанность, поскольку открыто демонстрировать свою любовь Тето, будучи цундэрэ (хоть и не такой ярковыраженной, как Акита Нэру), не любит... Тето в целом любит получать внимание со стороны окружающих, и оттого может иногда казаться самовлюблённой. Девушка очень любит хлеб, и если не ест его весь день, может буквально сойти с ума. А если рядом кто-то ест французский багет, и не делится им с Тето, та может выйти из себя, разозлившись и расстроившись. Не любит же Тето тех, кто считает её совершенно обычные хвостики похожие на свёрла или буры. thumb|200px|Тето-химераУ Тето есть альтер-эго: химера, у которой есть драконьи крылья и хвостики. Неизвестно, осознаёт ли сама Тето свою сущность химеры. Любимая страна Тето — Норвегия. Любимая её фраза — «Какой же ты дурак!» (君は実にばかだな), которую Тето говорит всем, кто продолжает считать её вокалоидом. Происхождение имени Фамилия Тето, Касанэ (重音), означает «Двойной звук» или «Тяжёлый звук». Имя же — сокращение от Tetopettenson, пародийной песенки от Le Beau Tambour. Название типа UTAU, бокалоид (某CALOID), представляет собой игру слов на японском: это слово звучит как Vocaloid на японском, а грубый перевод может звучать как «типа-калоид» (Vo-kinda). Это отсылает к шуточности Касанэ Тето. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Обычный вид ТетоТето — химера (гибрид человека и летучей мыши, если быть точным), но у неё есть и обычное человеческое обличье, в котором она предстаёт обычной японской девушкой. У Тето красные или розовые волосы с сильно завитыми хвостиками по обеим сторонам и ахоге (непослушная прядь на макушке). Обычно её глаза изображаются кроваво-красными, но в некоторых случаях может использоваться и тёмно-розовый и даже фуксия. Носит Тето тёмно-синюю одежду с розовой отделкой. К юбке сбоку прицеплен розовый поясок, который время от времени играет роль этакого «хвоста», причём как и любой обычный хвост, поясок способен двигаться сам по себе. Из других аксессуаров можно выделить фиолетовые наушники с красной подсветкой. Связанные персонажи * Тед Касанэ — старший брат: мужская версия голоса Тето, получающийся с помощью манипуляций с патчем. * Дефоко — подруга * Момо Момонэ — подруга * Луна Аманэ — коллега * Руко Йокунэ — банк также создан vip@2ch * Рицу Наминэ — банк также создан vip@2ch * Тэй Суконэ — банк также создан vip@2ch Характеристика банка Изначально Тето была создана только для японского языка, так что фонем для иных языков у неё не было: результаты, полученные в результате экспериментов, могли звучать несколько неестественно. Кроме того, все файлы голосовых банков записаны каной, так что для использования их стоит конвертировать в ромадзи. Тем не менее, сейчас существует английский CVVC-банк. Также есть несколько аппендов: добавление раскатистого Р для французского, немецкого и иных языков, шепчущий голос, сильный кричащий голос и подобие гроула. Пример звучания Английский CVVC=Файл:Teto-Eng.ogg |-|Японский V-CV= |-|Японский VCV= Состояние банка В настоящий момент для загрузки доступны следующие банки: * English Voicebank (CVVC) — английский банк CVVC. Мужская версия Касанэ Тето. * Diphone-only (V-CV) — японский V-CV банк, рекомендован для новичков * Triphone (VCV) — японский VCV банк, рекомендован для опытных пользователей Также доступно несколько аппендов: * Extra Library — добавляет раскатистую Р и выдох в конце звуков * Whisper voice Library — мягкий шепчущий голос для VCV и V-CV банков * 「力み」(RIKIMI) voice Library — подобие гроула для V-CV * 「叫び」(SAKEBI) voice Library — сильный голос для VCV Дополнительные звуки (раскатистая Р, вдохи и выдохи) сейчас поставляются вместе с основными (V-CV, VCV) банками. Значимые песни Условия использования Голосовой банк Условия использования голосового банка (не образа персонажа!) на русском и английском языках. Русский= Перевод сделан UTAU-вики Лицензионное соглашение для голосового банка Касанэ Тето Голос для голосового банка Касанэ Тето предоставлен Оямано Майо. Не выдавайте себя за предоставившего голос и не подделывайте (присваивайте) копирайт. Голосовой банк Касанэ Тето © Оямано Майо, 2008. Все права защищены. Запрещено продавать и/или распространять частично или полностью голосовой банк Касанэ Тето без разрешения Оямано Майо. Запрет не распространяется на изменение частотной таблицы (файл frq) и/или настроек голоса (oto.ini): пользователи могут изменять и распространять эти файлы. Запрещено использовать работы с голосовым банком Касанэ Тето в коммерческих целях без разрешения. При распространении работ с использование голосового банка Касанэ Тето, необходимо получить предварительное согласие агентства TWINDRILL (контакты для связи указаны ниже). Запрещено использовать голосовой банк Касанэ Тето в оскорбляющих Оямано Майо и/или третьих лиц/групп лиц работах, а также в работах, нарушающих права Оямано Майо и/или третьих лиц/групп лиц. Запрещено использовать голосовой банк Касанэ Тето в работах, нарушающих законы, и/или в работах, которые могут быть оскорбительны для третьих лиц (например, работы, пропагандирующих противоправную активность и/или суицид). Также запрещено размещать произведения, при создании которых использовался голосовой банк Касанэ Тето, на сайтах, пропагандирующих противоправную активность, вне зависимости от характера самого произведения. Помимо вышеуказанных запретов Оямано Майо оставляет за собой право запретить использование голосового банка Касанэ Тето в случае, если голосовой банк используется неуместным образом. При использовании голосового банка Касанэ Тето пользователь соглашается с вышеуказанным лицензионным соглашением и обязуется исполнять его. Оямано Майо, автор и правообладатель голосового банка Касанэ Тето, разрешает использовать голосовой банк при условии, что пользователи согласны с данной политикой использования и лицензионном соглашением. Голосовой банк разрешается использовать для некоммерческих целей личного использования, для частных лиц или фан-клуба. В предварительноом или последующем уведомлении Оямано Майо и/или TWINDRILL о распространении некоммерческих работ с использованием голосового банка Касанэ Тето нет необходимости. Напоминания и отказ от ответственности Оямано Майо и TWINDRILL не несут ответственности за инциденты, повреждения и/или потери во время использования голосового банка. Используйте банк на свой страх и риск. Политика использования и лицензионное соглашение могут быть изменены без уведомления. Действительной считается только последняя версия политики использования и лицензионного соглашения. Политика использования и лицензионное соглашение Касанэ Тето предоставляется на японском языке. Любые переведённые материалы даны для справки. При урегулировании конфликтных ситуаций используется только оригинальный японский текст соглашения. Данное лицензионное соглашение распространяется на голосовой банк Касанэ Тето. Лицензионное соглашение на использование персонажа Касанэ Тето смотрите ниже. 25 сентября 2010, TWINDRILL |-| Английский= Usage Policy and Licensing of the Voicebank Kasane Teto The voicebank Kasane Teto is provided by Oyamano Mayo. Do not impersonate the voice provider and/or plagiarize the copyright. The voicebank Kasane Teto © Oyamano Mayo 2008. All rights reserved. Users shall not sell and/or redistribute the voicebank Kasane Teto without the permission of Oyamano Mayo, regardless of partially or in totality. The prohibition of redistribution shall not be applied to the cases of modifying the frequency table (frq file) and/or voice setup (oto.ini). Users may modify and redistribute them. Uses shall not distribute the works using the voicebank Kasane Teto for commercial purpose without permission. When you distribute the works using the voicebank of Kasane Teto, you need to obtain prior consent from the literally agency TWINDRILL. The contact is provided below. Users shall not use the voicebank Kasane Teto in the way to defame Oyamano Mayo and/or third person/party, and/or to violate the rights of Oyamano Mayo and/or third person/party. Users shall not use the voicebank Kasane Teto in the way to violate laws and ordinances, and/or to be offensive to public order and morals (e.g. promoting criminal activity and/or suicide). Also users shall not upload the works using the voicebank Kasane Teto onto the website which promotes the criminal activities, regardless of the nature of the works. Other than the prohibitions above, Oyamano Mayo may forbid the use of the voicebank Kasane Teto in case users use the voicebank in the inappropriate way. Users agree to comply with the usage policy and licensing above. Oyamano Mayo, the author and the copyright holder of the voicebank Kasane Teto, authorizes the use of this voicebank under the condition that users consent to this usage policy and licensing. This voicebank is free to use within the non-commercial purpose regardless of for private person, fan circle or commercial person. Prior/After acknowledgment to Oyamano Mayo and/or TWINDRILL is not necessarily required when you distribute the works using this voicebank for non-commercial purpose. Discharge and Reminders Oyamano Mayo and TWINDRILL shall not hold any responsibility to incidents, damage and/or loss using this voicebank. Use this voicebank at your own risk. The usage policy and licensing seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. The latest one shall take precedence. The usage policy and licensing of the voicebank Kasane Teto is provided in the Japanese language. Any translated material is for reference. The original Japanese text shall take precedence if any conflicts arise. This usage policy and licensing is for the voicebank Kasane Teto. The character Kasane Teto is under the usage policy and licensing provided for the character. September 25, 2010 by TWINDRILL Источник Образ персонажа Условия использования не образа персонажа на русском и английском языках. Русский= Перевод сделан UTAU-вики Лицензионное соглашение для образа Касанэ Тето Сэн (Sen) — дизайнер и создатель персонажа Касанэ Тето. Не выдавайте себя за создателя образа Касанэ Тето и не подделывайте (присваивайте) копирайт. Иллюстрации и дизайн Касанэ Тето © Sen 2008. Все права защищены. Пользователям запрещено распространять работы с использованием Касанэ Тето в коммерческих целях без разрешения. Прежде чем распространять работы в коммерческих целях с использованием оригинальных иллюстраций Касанэ Тето или созданных (отредактированных) вами иллюстраций необходимо связаться с агентством TWINDRILL. Контакты для связи предоставлены ниже Запрещено использовать иллюстрации и дизайн Касанэ Тето в работах, оскорбительных для Сэна и/или третьих лиц (группы лиц), или в работах, нарушающих права Сэна и/или третьих лиц (группы лиц). Запрещено использовать иллюстрации и дизайн Касанэ Тето в работах, нарушающих законы, и/или в работах, которые могут быть оскорбительны для третьих лиц (например, работы, пропагандирующих противоправную активность и/или суицид). Также запрещено размещать иллюстрации и дизайн Касанэ Тето, на сайтах, пропагандирующих противоправную активность, вне зависимости от характера самой иллюстрации. Напоминания и отказ от ответственности Политика использования и лицензионное соглашение могут быть изменены без уведомления. Действительной считается только последняя версия политики использования и лицензионного соглашения. Политика использования и лицензионное соглашение Касанэ Тето предоставляется на японском языке. Любые переведённые материалы даны для справки. При урегулировании конфликтных ситуаций используется только оригинальный японский текст соглашения. TWINDRILL |-| Английский= Usage Policy and Licensing of the character Kasane Teto The original illustrator and designer of the character Kasane Teto is Sen. Users shall not impersonate the creator of them and/or plagiarize the copyright. The illustration and design of Kasane Teto © Sen 2008. All rights reserved. Users shall not distribute the works using the illustration of Kasane Teto for commercial purpose without permission. When you distribute the works commercially regardless of using the original illustration or the illustration edited by you, you need to obtain prior consent from the literally agency TWINDRILL. The contact is provided below. Users shall not use the illustration and design of Kasane Teto in the way to defame Sen and/or third person/party, and/or to violate the rights of Sen and/or third person/party. Users shall not use the illustration and design of Kasane Teto in the way to violate laws and ordinances, and/or to be offensive to public order and morals (e.g. promoting criminal activity and/or suicide). Also users shall not upload the works using the illustration and design of Kasane Teto onto the website which promotes the criminal activities, regardless of the nature of the works. Discharge and Reminders Sen and TWINDRILL shall not hold any responsibility to incidents, damage and/or loss using the illustration and design of Kasane Teto. Use the illustration and design at your own risk. The usage policy and licensing seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. The latest one shall take precedence. The usage policy and licensing of the character Kasane Teto is provided in the Japanese language. Any translated material is for reference. The original Japanese text shall take precedence if any conflicts arise. By TWINDRILL Источник Интересные факты thumb|Нендороид * Тето очень популярна на Piapro. Кроме того, она часто появляется в связанных с вокалоидами произведениях, даже несмотря на разные платформы. Так, Тето появилась в манге Hatsune Mix от KEI. Она изображена на бутылках сакэ MEIKO: одна из них подписана как 重音てと (Касанэ Тето), а вторая — как 重音テト (Касанэ Тето). Также она появляется в одной главе с Йованэ Хаку. * Тето, Дефоко и Момо (три первых публичных голосовых банков для UTAU) часто называются «3 UTAU-девушки» (The 3 UTAU Girls). * 10 октября 2011 г. Тето появилась в Project DIVA * Есть официальные фигурки-нендороид с Тето. * Касанэ Тето вместе Хацунэ Мику и Арисой Мицуко появилась на TNT Expo 20–21 августа 2011 года в Мексике. Тем не менее, образ использовался нелегально: без разрешения от TWINDRILL. Поскольку использование Касанэ было незаконным, TWINDRILL пришлось разбираться с этим случаем в частном порядке. * При публикации Тето на PIAPRO, иллюстрации автоматически считаются некоммерческими (NON-COMMERCIAL). Изображения Captura.png|В манге Hatsune Mix 343px-KasaneTetobox.jpg|Box-art Tetopack11.jpg|Box-art (альтернативный) 165px-Kasanetetokoushiki.png|Концепт Ссылки *Обратная связь с TWINDRILLS (на японском) Категория:UTAU 2008 года Категория:Утаулоид Категория:VCV банк Категория:V-CV банк Категория:Женский голос Категория:Японский женский голос Категория:Английский женский голос Категория:Поддерживает два языка Категория:Японский язык Категория:Английский язык Категория:Есть аппенды Категория:Банк из Японии Категория:Воспринимает кану Категория:CV VC банк Категория:Активные банки